I Fancy A Bank Fight
by Burningbridges
Summary: President Deling makes a bet with Adel that she can't get in bed with Seifer before his secret service agent...


Well, here's the second story in my Harcourt Brace-inspired series. I know, I'm supposed to be working on chapter two of 'The Making of a Music Video', but I needed a short break, and this was just irresistible. This activity from the book relates back to a story in the fifth-grader's textbook called "Like Jake and Me"… Which, honestly, I don't think I ever read. The last one related back to "From the Mixed-up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler", which I know I read, and I liked it too.

Just like last time, this story is from the omniscient being's perspective, so try to picture yourself there – it's fun. Except in this the third-person party is slightly more involved.

_Again, the scenarios and that (in bold text) are being borrowed from Harcourt Brace & Company's workbook companion ("Writer's Journal") to this textbook I had in fifth grade that was a collection of stories. Don't sue me, please. _

Bank Fight

By Burning Bridges

(Activity's original title: "A Jumping-Off Place")

"If you jumped into the wind, wouldn't you get blown away?"

-me pondering strong storms, and the title of the

original piece I wrote for this (the illustration on this page is of

lightning hitting a tree. Oo)

**Original Scenario: Think of a time when you or a friend were frightened by something. What happened? What feelings did you or your friend have? How did you or your friend react? Think about how you could use that real-life incident as a jumping-off place for an exciting imaginary story. Use the space below to plan a story you might write.**

**The real-life incident **

President Deling, deciding he was something of a crusader in the world of high-stakes betting and being his usual sick-minded self, called up Adel and made an offer she couldn't refuse – if she could get in bed with Seifer Almasy before one of his secret service agents, he would give her Galbadia… And a kegger party. She gladly accepted, and went out to look for something seductive to wear.

**How I felt**

Frightened.

The thought of the female Arnold Schwartzenegger wearing a revealing dress…

(Picture that in Kindergarten Cop)

**What I did**

Wrote a complaint letter – and accidentally sent it to the wrong country…

After she "prettied" herself up (is that remotely possible?), Adel had a few drinks, and went in search of Seifer, wearing a low-cut, nearly see-through red dress. She found him with Edea, spying on SeeD from the observation pier on the roof of the Galbadia National Bank.

Adel didn't wait long; she went right up to the bemused blond and started sweet-talking him, and discussing the good side of sleeping with a body-builder. Edea didn't stand for that – she quickly got in Adel's face.

"Hey, skank! Stay away from him!" Edea screamed, and Adel laughed.

"Who are you? His mommy?"

"I'm his matron, bitch!"

"Isn't that, like, the same thing, anyway?"

Edea and Adel spent the next several minutes "discussing" the meanings of the words over a copy of a dictionary, which caught fire in the absence of their attention due to the spells that were being flung back and forth.

While the two sorceresses were at war, a familiar brunette snuck in unnoticed to the rescue. Seifer went to meet him.

"Squall, what are you doing here?" He smiled, feeling relieved.

"…"

"I think that Adel was trying to hook up with me or something…"

"… Let's go," he said, observing the catfight yonder.

"Yeah, anything would be better than another minute of this."

So they snuck out together, killing the secret service agent in drag on the way out, while the two sorceresses continued to argue… And had begun to resort to the most ridiculous insults…

"You're a pimp, bitch! Word!" Adel shouted, before her hair got fried by a fira spell.

**How I could stretch the truth to make the incident sound more exciting (Perhaps a different setting, unusual characters, or complications?)**

Change the Galbadia National Bank to a Wachovia.


End file.
